In A Field of Edelweiss
by Manhattan Cartier
Summary: Georg and Maria in a romantic field of edelweiss...


"How much further do we have to climb?" Georg asked, trying to keep his eyes shut as his wife had instructed. Maria looked back at her struggling husband and giggled.

"We're nearly to the top of the hills. Just a few more steps, Darling!" She held out her hand and guided him upward the last few feet. "Ready? Look!" Georg opened his eyes.

"My god, Maria…it's beautiful up here!" She smiled sweetly.

"I told you it would be worth the effort." There were flowers of every sort and color; but what really took over the grassy hills was a bed of fully bloomed edelweiss.

"Is this where you took the children to teach them how to sing?"

"That was just below us. This is my secret sanctuary. When I ran away from you, I came up here for the night before going back to the Abbey…I'm so sorry, Georg. I should have never left you and the children." Her eyes looked solemnly to the tall grass at her feet.

"Oh my love…" He gently stroked under her chin and guided her into a deep, dark kiss that masked the bright sunlight. Instantly, Maria felt her body react to his tender touch; she gasped as she always did when he touched her, and her heart began to race.

"Mmmmm…" Georg chuckled softly; that light groan was the signal for him to continue further. He kissed her with a little more force as his hand explored downward to the swell of her breast. Her innocent, angelic smile turned into a wicked grin, her eyes fully ablaze with excitement. Georg had never seen this side of Maria before. At first he was taken aback by her sudden transformation, but soon thereafter welcomed it with literal open arms.

"That smile is not that of a nun in training," he said hoarsely, his voice thick with desire. His kisses continued down her slender neck.

"Mmmmm….no?" she asked, mocking her surprise.

"No…but of a fallen angel sent to Earth just for me…I've prayed for you for so long, Maria…" He squeezed her close to his aching body, and she felt his swelling need against her own.

"Oh!" Instantly, her knees buckled beneath her, dragging her love downward to the bed of edelweiss with her and landing in an erotic tangle of kisses, caresses, and the occasional "I love you." Georg then made a transformation of his own as he realized her skirt was way above her knees, revealing intricately sewn panties made of….curtains. It was his turn to groan.

"Maria…oh Maria…have you any idea what you've turned me into?" He ravished her with kisses and began to undo her dress, his hands trembling. "Remind me to be gentle with you, Maria, and not go wild on my animal instincts." She giggled and batted her eyes.

"Well, I'm sure whatever it is you'll do to me, it'll feel wonderful because it will be done out of the pure love we have for each other…oh, Georg!" He was pulling off her homemade panties with his teeth, along with the rest of her dress with his still shaking hands. His breath tickled her inner thighs, and she was very much thankful she was lying down.

"I can't bear it anymore, Maria…make love to me." She nervously began to undo his shirt, to which the captain said, "Damn these buttons…" Maria, filled with such intense, concentrated heat, ripped the rest apart with great urgency and aimed for his belt buckle next. His manhood revealed in its entirety, he rose above her and sucked at hear breasts as he lowered his bottom half for the first thrust. She gasped.

"Georg!" Her eyes widened, and chills ran down her spine at their contact.

"Are you alright, Maria?" Georg asked with concern. "Please tell me I didn't hurt you…oh my love…" Maria's tiny body grinded beneath him, and he shouted to the skies.

"Oh no, Darling, I'm fine…oh yes…"

"I nearly forgot you are a virgin. I want to make this special for you, Maria. You deserve only the best." She kissed him with full tongue and passion.

"You are the best, Georg." She continued to pant his name over and over as the thrusts became more powerful. Maria placed gentle kisses all over his smooth, muscular chest, and she looked deeply into his serious, but loving eyes. "Keep them open…I want to watch you…" She moaned heavily before crying his name. And she got her wish, watching her love climax; his body shuddered and he held her in a prolonged kiss to muffle his cry. They slowly came down from their high, and he rested beside her, holding Maria in his arms in the field of open edelweiss. He continued to stroke her breasts to arouse, and kissed her on top of her forehead to soothe.

"I love you, Maria." She kissed him again.

"I love you too, Captain." She snuggled deeper into his larger body. "Shall we do this more often?" His playful smile returned for the first time in years.

"Yes…yes, yes, yes…"


End file.
